¿Qué pasará ahora?
by Pekenita
Summary: Es la gran pregunta que se hace Relena después de Endless Waltz, no sabe cómo acercarse a Heero ni las intenciones que este tiene. ¿Al fin pasará algo entre ellos o ambos callarán y nunca hablarán del tema? TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic después de unos cuantos que escribí hace unos años en esta misma página. Es un Heero&Relena, ojala les guste.

* * *

**  
**

**Capítulo 1**

Esta historia comienza cuando la paz volvió de nuevo al universo tras el intento de gobernar de la pequeña Mariemaia en Endless Waltz. Ahora Relena Darlian, como viceministro de relaciones exteriores, promovía la paz con el consentimiento de todos los habitantes del universo.

Como mostraron en el último capítulo de la serie, Relena trabajaba en un aeropuerto, ella durante sus horas de trabajo visitaba las distintas colonias para mantener los buenos lazos y su oficina se encontraba en el aeropuerto central de la Tierra hacia el espacio.

Después de un exhaustivo día de visitas, Relena regresó al aeropuerto de la Tierra y se encerró es su oficina. Tenía que hacer algunos informes y adelantar trabajo, ya que mañana saldría de vacaciones.

Ya eran mas o menos dos horas mas tarde de su horario de salida cuando decidió irse. A esa hora (once de la noche) ya no quedaba nadie y las luces se encontraban apagadas. Ordenó la pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio, llamó por teléfono a Peigan para que le mandara su limosina, tomó su bolso y se marcho echándole llave a la puerta. Al caminar no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, con suerte veía los pasillos gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Con dificultad llegó al lobby, donde los pasajeros entraban al recinto a esperar sus vuelos. Siguió caminando cuando de pronto…

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para salir del trabajo?, a esta hora no hay nadie en caso que te llegara a pasar algo- Relena se dio vuelta de un salto, con suerte pudo distinguir la figura del hombre que le habló a unos metros de ella, sin embargo no se asustó, sabía de quien era.

-Heero… -dijo la chica con dulzura y con una leve sonrisa – si yo estoy aquí hasta esta hora porque estoy trabajando… ¿tú por qué estás aquí?

El soldado perfecto la miro unos segundos sin cambiar su mirada seria, luego respondió:

-Te estaba esperando para darte las gracias…- la rubia escuchó atenta- por llevarme al hospital cuando me desmayé después que se destruyó el Wing Zero…

-Por nada, Heero- le contestó cortésmente la joven.

Después de un intimidante silencio, Relena se acordó de algo muy importante.

-Yo… quería invitarte a una cena que Miliardo y Noin están organizando mañana en mi casa…- no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza, ya que la ultima vez que lo invitó (a su cumpleaños cuando estaba en el colegio) no le había ido muy bien que digamos- ¿quieres venir?

-Me parece bien…

El alma le volvió al cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras, alzó la mirada mucho mas confiada y le sonrió.

-No quisieron hacer una celebración muy grande, solo invitaron a las personas mas cercanas, también irán los chicos: Duo, Quatre y Trowa¡hasta Wufei hizo un espacio en su agenda!

El chico solo asintió ante el comentario.

-Bueno… ya me voy, están todos citados a las 9:00 de la noche… - la verdad hubiera deseado quedarse ahí frente a él toda una eternidad pero sabía que cuando se trataba de Heero ninguna conversación era muy extensa o expresiva.

-Adiós –se limitó a despedirse el joven de cabello revuelto.

-Nos vemos mañana… Heero- esto último lo dijo para que él se diera cuenta que lo iba a esperar.

Sin mas abrió la puerta de salida, se despidió del guardia dormido que estaba afuera y se subió a la limosina que la esperaba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, una cosa que quiero destacar es que no se muy bien si es un "aeropuerto" donde sale Relena y Heero en el último capitulo, aunque sé que en la serie se les llama transbordadores en lo que ellos viajan, el problema es que no se si el lugar se podría llamar aeropuerto, pero no importa:3 en mi historia será un aeropuerto xD. 

Saludos a todos, si quieren dejen mensajes )


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola! se que el capítulo anterior fue muy corto, por eso les entregaré el segundo capítulo rápido . Mmm… ( veo q nadie leyó el primero… bueno, si no veo mensajes en algún tiempo creo q tendré que contar esta historia para mi misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-Hola Relena.

-Hola Miliardo¿cómo estás?- saludó la pacifista a su hermano mientras se desplomaba en un gran sillón frente a la chimenea en la sala de estar de su mansión.

-Bien… llegaste un poco tarde…

-Si, es que dejé todo listo antes de irme de vacaciones.

-Me alegro…- le contestó Miliardo con una sonrisa. El estaba sentado a unos metros de su hermana en un sillón individual- Noin ya tiene todo listo para mañana…

-¡Claro que si!- lo interrumpió la recién nombrada entrando a la habitación con una bandeja- será muy divertido vernos a todos en un ambiente mas relajado después de ¡incluso! combatir a muerte unos con otros- lo ultimo lo dijo con una risita.

-Creo que todos merecemos esta cena…- opinó Secs feliz. Después que todo se arregló, él ha tenido mejor ánimo.

-Tienes razón hermano- concordó Relena.

-Ya terminé de ver lo de la comida…- dijo Noin sirviendo unas tasas de té- y dime Relena… ¿pudiste contactarte con Heero?

Esa pregunta hizo que se le volcara el corazón, y sabía que su hermano y Lucrezia se habían dado cuenta.

-Sí… hoy antes de irme pude verlo… -tomó una tasa de té y bebió de ella para fingir indiferencia –sabía que trabajaba en el aeropuerto… pero como es tan escurridizo y yo ando con tanto trabajo… pensé que no lo alcanzaría a ver antes de la celebración.

Después de una larga conversación con su hermano y Noin se fue a su habitación. Cuando entró en ella se sintió de inmediato acogida, ahí era el único lugar donde ella podía hablar con ella misma, pasar sus penas y alegrías.

Tomó una ducha y se puso pijama, luego empezó a pasearse en círculos por la habitación. Había empezado a sentirse angustiosa.

-¿Por qué estoy así?- se preguntó a sí misma- ¿por qué me siento nerviosa ahora?- no se podía comprender, todo en su vida estaba bien y por fin vivía en un mundo donde reinaba la paz, lo que tanto tiempo esperó…

Se sentó en su cama mirando a la nada, hasta que sus ojos encontraron un osito de felpa en su escritorio, era el que le había regalado Heero en su último cumpleaños.

-Heero… -se dijo a si misma tomando el osito y abrazándolo- ¿qué pasará con nosotros ahora? –caminó hacia la terraza con el oso aun en los brazos… miró el cielo durante unos minutos mientras se le pasaban miles de imágenes del pasado por la cabeza. Unas lágrimas silenciosas humedecieron sus mejillas.

Queriendo que se acabara pronto aquel día agotador, dio media vuelta, apagó la luz y se acostó con el oso a su lado. Mañana empezarían por fin sus vacaciones.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Heero Yui acababa de llegar a la pieza que arrendaba, se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró arriba de la cama, sacó la última lata de refresco de la nevera y la abrió mientras se sentaba frente a su computador. A la línea se puso Duo.

-Hola Heero¿qué tal te va?

-Emmm… bien- le respondió el joven de mirada intensa pasándose la mano por su desordenado cabello.

-¿En serio?, no te ves muy bien ¿vienes llegando del trabajo?- Duo dijo esto ultimo un tanto preocupado.

-Si…

El chico de trenza no le creyó nada.

-¿Dónde andabas a estas horas?

-Por ahí… - contestó Heero desviando un poco la mirada.

-Bueno hermano… -ahora su cara cambió de preocupación a alegría -¿sabías de la cena que se hará mañana donde Secs?

-Sí… hoy Relena me invitó…

-¡Estupendo¿entonces te esperamos para irnos juntos?

-Puede ser…

-¡Vamos, no seas amargado!

-Hasta luego Duo- se despidió el chico un poco irritado.

-Ok¡pero trata de… - se cortó la comunicación.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ese día Relena se despertó con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana aquella mañana. Mas alegre que ayer en la noche, se levantó de la cama lentamente y miró por la ventana el lindo día que hacia. Era primavera, por esa razón su jardín estaba mas hermoso de lo normal, el cielo estaba despejado y las aves cantaban. Sentía que la vida le estaba sonriendo, pero su corazón no la dejaba devolver aquella sonrisa, porque sabía que lo único que le faltaba para ser feliz era el estar con Heero. No sabía que pasaría con él de ahora en adelante, no se atrevía a hablarle del tema porque simplemente no parecía interesado, pero… ¿entonces por qué la seguía cuidando? puede que su trabajo en el aeropuerto solo sea por necesidad de dinero, de igual manera le preocupaba mucho no saber dónde estaba viviendo, quizá donde estaría…

-Relena- era Noin que había abierto la puerta, le sonrió al verla- veo que ya despertaste¿quieres desayunar?

-Bueno Lucrezia- le respondió con mucha amabilidad la chica de cabellos dorados- eres muy amable. La mujer sonrió aun más ante el comentario.

-Te esperamos en el comedor.

Después del desayuno recibió la agradable visita programada de su amigo Quatre y sus compañeros, ellos vinieron desde su colonia para la cena y se quedarían ahí durante unas cuantas semanas.

-¡Quatre, que alegría verte!

-¡Para mi también es una alegría verte, Relena!- le devolvió el saludo el rubio de ojos verdes.

-Los llevaré a sus habitaciones, me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir…- la chica tomó algunas maletas para ayudar y junto a los recién llegados entraron a la mansión.

Cuando ya habían acomodado sus cosas, todos se reunieron en la sala de estar para conversar. Al anochecer empezaron los preparativos para la cena y todos se fueron a arreglar para la ocasión.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Hola Quatre- saludó Duo al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Hola, que tal- Quatre se encontraba en su habitación sentado frente a su computador portátil.

-Bien, aquí arreglándome para la cena¿dónde estás ahora?

-Me quedaré a alojar aquí en casa de los anfitriones durante unas semanas.

-Ahh… -esta respuesta sorprendió un poco a Duo –e, bueno, tengo que seguirme arreglando y Hilde me sigue diciendo que tengo mal el nudo de la corbata…

-Esta bien amigo- dijo Quatre sonriente- nos vemos en unas horas.

-Si, nos vemos, adiós.

-Adiós.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Vamos Hilde, que llegaremos tarde.

-No me apures, que quiero estar bonita esta noche –le reprochó la chica.

-Tu… -Duo Maxwell se sonrojó un poco –todos los días estás bonita.

Hilde se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró con ternura.

-Es lo mas lindo que me hayas dicho Duo- ella se acerco al joven hasta quedar frente a él, ambos empezaron a unir sus caras, habían deseado ese momento hace tiempo. Alguien golpeó la puerta.

Duo abrió la puerta mientras Hilde terminaba de arreglarse.

-Hola Heero –saludó gruñonamente el dueño de casa.

-Hola… ¿qué te pasa?

-Lo que pasa… - explicó con una mueca- ¡es que acabas de arruinar mi momento amigo!

-¿Si?

-Sep, pero ya, no importa…

-Ya estoy lista- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro acercándose a ellos- hola Heero.

-Hola.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó el joven Maxwell algo impaciente. Ambos compañeros asintieron.

-Será divertido ¿no creen?- comento la chica cuando salían de la casa. Heero no dijo nada y Duo solo asintió con una sonrisita pícara.

-Heero… ¿sabías que Quatre se está hospedando donde Relena?- obviamente sabía que aquel comentario era interesante para su amigo.

-No –le respondió Yui con la mirada un poco mas seria de lo normal y con su voz de siempre -¿cuándo llegó?

-Mmm… no lo sé, supongo que hoy…

El resto de la caminata hacia el trasbordador fue en completo silencio.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el 2do capítulo, ojala les haya gustado (si es que alguien lo leyó). Dejen mensajes , saludosss ) 


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola, gracias x el mensaje Shadow Noir Wing, mientras haya alguien que lea mi historia no dejaré de escribir . Aquí dejo el capítulo 3!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

Ya habían empezado a llegar los invitados y ella, Quatre, Lucrezia y Miliardo estaban parados en la puerta recibiéndolos, mientras tanto, Peigan y el resto de los sirvientes preparaban la comida.

Llegaron One con Mariemaia, después llegó WuFei, luego Trowa con Catherine, Dorothy, Sally y por último…

-¡Hola chicos!- les dio la bienvenida Quatre muy feliz cuando Duo, Hilde y Heero llegaron a la puerta. Al ver que habían llegado los tres últimos invitados, Miliardo y Noin los saludaron y entraron para hacerle compañía a los que estaban en la sala de estar.

Relena al ver a Heero sintió esas maripositas normales que dan en el estómago al ver a la persona que te gusta. Igual que Quatre saludó felizmente a los recién llegados.

-Me alegro que hayan podido venir, de verdad…- les agradeció mirando de reojo al chico de cabello revuelto. Él mantuvo su cara seria sin decir nada.

-¡Un gusto amiga!- dijo Duo con una sonrisa, tomó del brazo a Hilde y ambos entraron a la mansión. Se habían quedado solos Heero, Quatre y ella. Hubo un silencio incomodo, los tres cruzaron miradas sin articular palabra, hasta que pasó algo inesperado: Quatre la tomó del brazo.

-¿Entremos?- preguntó el rubio a sus dos amigos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Emm… claro- le respondió Relena con un poco de torpeza sonrojándose.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con todo el grupo de amistades conversando. Para la chica fue muy impresionante verlos a todos riendo y compartiendo después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, era muy agradable el ambiente que se encontraba en la sala. Todos tomaron asiento hasta incluso en la alfombra, las conversaciones era muy variadas y entretenidas, eso si, notó que Heero no había dicho una sola palabra desde que había llegado, eso la deprimió un poco.

-Ya pueden pasar al comedor- les avisó Peigan después de una hora de animadas pláticas.

Los invitados pasaron tranquilamente al comedor donde los esperaba una mesa lindísima. Fueron tomando asiento junto a sus parejas (los que habían llevado) y amigos más cercanos. Miliardo se sentó en la cabecera, Noin y Relena a ambos costados, al lado de Relena estaba Quatre, después seguía Trowa con Catherine y en el resto de lado los tres acompañantes del joven Winner. Al frente, al lado de Noin, estaba One, Mariemaia, Sally, Hilde, Duo, Heero y en la otra cabecera estaba WuFey.

Durante la comida Relena no pudo evitar mirar a Heero de vez en cuando, era primera vez que lo veía haciendo otra cosa que no fuera estar callado y de brazos cruzados… ¡se veía tan lindo comiendo!... un momento¡parecía adolescente pensando esas cosas!, tenía que ser disimulada y dejar de mirarlo tanto, aunque seguía pensando que él se veía guapo siempre… ¿por qué se habrá sentado tan lejos de ella?, empezó a sentirse un poco frustrada, lo mas seguro era que él no estuviera interesado en ella y simplemente se encontraba esperando alguna reacción de su parte que nunca llegaría…

Después que terminaron de comer empezaron de nuevo las conversaciones, muchos se pidieron disculpas por algunos malentendidos del pasado, otros hablaron como nunca antes y algunos conversaron como siempre lo habían hecho.

-Disculpen, voy al baño –se excusó Heero parándose de la mesa. Inmediatamente ella se dio cuenta, pero trató de no mirar y seguir conversando con Trowa que le estaba contando como le iba al circo, él y Catherine la invitaron uno de estos días aprovechando que estaba de vacaciones.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Heero, espera, quiero hablar contigo un momento- lo llamó Miliardo cuando iba saliendo del baño.

-Dime.

-Mmm… prefiero que sea en mi despacho- Heeró asintió y fueron para allá sin intercambiar palabra.

Minutos después de su conversación, el soldado perfecto salió de la oficina. Caminó por el pasillo para llegar a la sala de estar cuando chocó con alguien.

-Heero… ¡perdon!- se disculpó Relena.

-No importa- le contestó él mirándola fijo, estaban hablando un poco más cerca de lo normal, eso tenía un poco nerviosa a la pacifista.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que irme.

El mundo se le calló a los pies¿por qué hacía eso¿por qué no le decía de una vez que no quería nada con ella¿no se daba cuenta que la hacía sufrir?

-¿Por qué?- trató de ocultar su tristeza.

-Porque…- Heero se vio un poco desanimado al decir esto, su voz parecía una pizca mas amable de lo normal- debo irme Relena…- ¡ella sentía que él quería tocarla en ese momento¡lo sentía!, estaba cabizbajo y con los brazos tensos…- adiós- caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta. ¡Cómo podía irse así!, ella hubiera aceptado esa caricia… ella no le hubiera dicho nada si lo hubiera tocado.

-¡Heero!- él volteo a verla. Caminó hacia donde estaba él y se sacó el collar que llevaba puesto. Estaba totalmente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, extendió el brazo con el collar colgando en su mano- toma, quiero que me lo devuelvas este 14 de febrero, como cae día viernes esperaré a que vengas en las siguientes 2 semanas a decirme dónde y a qué hora me verás ese día- todo esto lo dijo con tal seriedad que incluso ella misma se sorprendió, esta acción fue orden de su corazón desesperando.

Heero la miró serio durante unos segundos, ella seguía con su brazo estirado.

-Llévate el collar, será elección tuya si me quieres ver o no- siguió hablando tan rígida como antes- si lo vendes le puedes sacar buen dinero el cual no te vendría mal, es totalmente tu elección.

El joven Yui asintió levemente mientras tomaba el collar sin tocar la mano de la chica.

-Adiós Relena…- el corazón se le detuvo al verlo irse.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola, aquí les dejo el 4to capítulo, ojala les guste y gracias x dejar mensaje

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

No durmió en toda la noche, andaba pálida y sin fuerzas. Desde que Heero se había ido ayer que no hablaba con nadie, estaba muy triste porque ahora todo dependía de él. En el desayuno Quatre la invitó a salir pero no quiso, pensó que sería mejor si salía a montar a caballo por los terrenos de la mansión, hace tiempo no lo hacía y generalmente cuando era pequeña le gustaba salir a cabalgar con su padre.

-Vaya con cuidado señorita Relena- le pidió Peigan cuando partió hacia los jardines mas boscosos del terreno.

Realmente era hermoso el paisaje, el día era muy hermoso y el sol estaba fuerte. Iba a paso lento, aunque aun así se afirmaba con dificultad al caballo por las pocas energías que tenía.

Pensaba en Heero, la verdad ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, de cuanto se preocupaba por el, de cuantas ganas tenía de saber dónde vivía. Esperaba que él le diera una respuesta, el 14 de febrero era San Valentín y si él quería estar con ella ese día significaría que sentía lo mismo.

Le dolía la cabeza debido al sol. Estaba débil… empezó a sentir menos su cuerpo, sus manos soltaron las cuerdas que la afirmaban al caballo y producto de su estado débil se desmayó cayendo del caballo.

* * *

-¡RELENA¡RELENA POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! 

-Hee… ¿Heero?- dijo muy aturdida mirando al chico de pelo castaño que la miraba preocupado arrodillado junto a ella.

-Despertaste… -su cara de preocupación se relajó un poco, aunque no del todo - ¿cómo te sientes¿te duele algo?

-Yo… si… me duele la cabeza… y… la espalda ¡auch!- estaba en un sueño, Heero estaba ahí y preocupado por ella, aunque sintiera todo el dolor del mundo sabía que siempre estaría bien si él estaba a su lado.

-Tranquila, te llevaré a tu casa.

Yui amarró el caballo a un árbol para que luego lo fueran a buscar, tomó a la joven Darlian en brazos (cuando hizo esto hubieron algunos quejidos) y caminó a paso lento (para no hacerle daño a la chica) hacia la mansión. Desde aquel lugar no se alcanzaba a ver su destino, pero aun así el soldado perfecto siguió caminando sin mostrar cansancio alguno hasta que por fin vislumbraron la mansión.

Relena estaba muy aturdida, pero tenía una leve sonrisa mientras su gran amor la llevaba en brazo hasta su casa.

-Heero…- se durmió.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba acostada en su cama, junto a ella estaba su hermano, Noin, un doctor y Heero cruzado de brazos al fondo de la habitación esperando a que despertara. Todos se alegraron cuando lo hizo. 

-¿Cómo te sientes hermanita?- le preguntó Miliardo tomándola de la mano con dulzura, Relena sonrió al ver lo tierno que su hermano era con ella.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza y la espalda.

-Es normal, el golpe fue mayor en esas zonas, no debió haber ido a cabalgar si no se sentía bien- le reprochó el doctor. Eran un caballero muy joven y apuesto, tenía la piel blanca y sus ojos verdes eran ocultados tras unos anteojos rectangulares. Su cabello era de un rojo claro el cual tenía muy engominadamente ordenado.

-Tiene razón doctor, fui muy irresponsable- se disculpó.

-¡Ah! bueno, me presento, soy el doctor Maximiliano Salas.

-Un gusto…

-Bueno, para que sepas, con la caída te fracturaste la espalda y tendrás que estar en cama durante un tiempo… 1 semana más o menos. Aparte, tendré que venir a verte seguido para hacerte algunos ejercicios para irte mejorando la espalda, porque quedó muy delicada.

-Esta bien…

-Mmm… eso seria todo.

-Gracias doctor –le agradeció Noin abriendo la puerta de la pieza para llevar al doctor hasta abajo.

-Si, gracias- se despidió Relena.

-Por nada, vendré mañana, adiós- él y Noin salieron de la pieza.

-Yo voy a la cocina para pedirle a Peigan que te traiga algo de comer, estas muy pálida- informó Miliardo caminando hacia la puerta y retirándose. Ella y Heero habían quedado solos. Él se acercó un poco a la cama mirándola con su mirada rígida de siempre.

-Heero… yo…

-Por poco pensé que no despertarías- comentó tratando de no cruzar su mirada con la de la de ella.

-No es para tanto- dijo bajando la mirada- tu haz sufrido golpes peores…

De pronto el chico adoptó una postura muy firme y desafiante, sus ojos miraron directamente a los de la pacifista quien de inmediato subió la mirada ante aquel arrebato.

-¡Pero yo e sido entrenado para eso toda mi vida Relena!- dijo con rabia contenida y los puños bien apretados- en cambio tu…

-Estoy bien ahora- lo terminó tratando de inspirarle calma.

-Tienes que tener mas cuidado…

-Lo se…- lo apoyo con una pizca de tristeza en la voz- gracias por ayudarme, Heero.

No recibió respuesta, solo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de aprobación. Luego se acordó de algo:

-¿Qué hacías aquí¿cómo me encontraste?

-Ya le dije a Peigan que te trajera comida –interrumpió Miliardo entrando en la recamara.

-Me tengo que ir…- se despidió Yui caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Heero espera!- lo llamó la rubia pero no le hicieron caso.

Avanzada la tarde llegó Quatre a visitarla, la acompañó un largo rato en el que conversaron muchas cosas, entre ellas, él le dijo que tendría una junta con sus amigos esa noche.

-¿Entonces si los ves les puedes mandar mis saludos?

-Claro, en tu nombre…

-Señorita Relena, tiene teléfono- le avisó Peigan entregándole un inalámbrico.

-Gracias Peigan… _¿hola?_

-_Hola señorita Darlian, soy el doctor Salas…_

_-Ah hola doctor…_

_-Llamaba para saber como se sentía._

_-Es muy amable de su parte, me siento mucho mejor, gracias._

_-Por nada, le recuerdo que mañana me toca visitarla._

_-No se me ha olvidado._

_-Bueno, entonces hasta mañana señorita Darlian, que duerma bien… _

_-Usted igual, hasta mañana- _colgó.

-Ya se me hizo la hora, nos vemos mañana Relena- dijo Quatre parándose de la cama sonriente (como siempre esta él)- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Quatre, que te vaya bien.

El chico rubio se fue apagando las luces de la habitación para que su amiga durmiera. Se acomodó con cuidado y en medio de la oscuridad se hundió en sus pensamientos. Esa tarde Heero la había ayudado, hace tiempo que no lo veía tan preocupado por ella, eso la hacía sentirse feliz porque tal vez el seguía cuidándola a escondidas como antes, o tal vez puede ser que haya ido porque le quería decir el lugar y la hora de su cita el 14 de febrero… cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón estaba contenta de que haya estado ahí hoy. Le estaba viniendo el sueño, así que cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

* * *

-¡Hola Quatre, llegas tarde!- saludó Trowa. 

-Hola chicos, es que me quedé conversando con Relena…

Todos intercambiaron miradas pícaras menos uno.

-¿Ahora eres la niñera oficial de Relena?- le preguntó Duo burlonamente.

-No, de hecho… su doctor parece mas preocupado… - esto lo dijo serio y mirando a Heero. Todos los jóvenes callaron por unos segundos, todos sabían que Heero estaba enamorado de Relena.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le consultó Yui mas serio de lo normal, sus ojos taladraban los de Quatre esperando una respuesta.

-Porque la llamó antes que me viviera, solo para preguntarle si estaba bien y parece que mañana irá a verla… a mi me da la impresión que quiere algo con ella.

-¡Amigo si no te apuras te la van a quitar!- saltó Duo pegándole unas palmadas en la espalda al soldado perfecto que se quedó mirando a la nada pensativo.

-Relena es una chica muy simpática y bonita- comentó el rubio sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada- yo creo que por eso el tal doctor ¿Salas? se interesó en ella…

-¿Acaso ahora tú serás también competencia para Heero?- lo molestó Trowa pegándole un codazo. Aunque lo había dicho bromeando, la pregunta iba bien en serio.

-No… yo solo comento…- se sonrojó más- pero si Heero no hace nada pues yo…- se quedó callado unos segundos, de repente tomó la iniciativa y volvió a hablar- ¿tu estás de verdad interesado en ella Heero? y si es así… ¿por qué no se lo haz dicho?

Todos miraron expectantes y solo se escuchaba el ruido de la gente del bar donde se habían reunido. Duo siguió con la boca abierta hasta que el recién nombrado se paró, tomó lo último que quedaba de su cerveza y dijo:

-No intentes nada con Relena… y con respecto a ese doctor… tampoco sacará nada con acercársele, ella no le hará caso… adiós, nos vemos luego- se fue dejando a sus amigos totalmente curiosos.

Sintió frío, el viento le llegaba en la cara y eso la despertó. La ventana estaba abierta. Vio la silueta de alguien que la miraba a los pies de su cama, con mucho esfuerzo se sentó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Heero… ¿qué haces aquí?- aunque tenía sueño estaba impresionada, él se encontraba en su habitación a esas horas de la noche mirándola con una tranquilidad como nunca antes, sus ojos brillaban por la luz de la luna, se veía hermoso.

-Vengo a entregarte esto- se acercó a ella y le entregó un papel. Ella lo abrió, decía: _"¿Qué pasará ahora?"._ Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-No lo se Heero…- le contestó mirándolo con ternura y algo de pena- yo no se lo que tu…

-Yo siempre voy a querer lo que tú quieras… Relena- apenas dijo esto caminó hacia la ventana- espero que no se te olvide…- se fue.

* * *

Bueno, dejen mensajes si les gustó o no el capítulo! saludos! 


	5. Capítulo 5

Muchas gracias x los mensajes!!! me alegró mucho ver que hay gente q lee lo q escribo . Disculpen x la demora, es q entré a mi primer año de la universidad y eso me tiene ocupada, ojala les guste el capítulo, aquí va…

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Esa noche de nuevo no pudo dormir, se sentía feliz, Heero la había ido a ver para decirle que aceptaría cualquier iniciativa de ella, quería levantarse de esa cama para puro ir corriendo a sus brazos. Sabía que no sería fácil acercarse a él, pero si aquella nota significaba lo que ella pensaba todo se venía bien para tratar de intentar un acercamiento hacia él.

Como recién se pudo dormir a las 5 de la madrugada, se dedicó a descansar gran parte de la mañana, de todos modos estaba enferma y de vacaciones, no había problema. Mas o menos a las 12:30 de la tarde Miliardo la fue a despertar.

-Hooolaaa heeermanoooo- lo saludó bostezando y estirándose con cuidado.

-Hola Relena- le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa tierna tomándole la mano a su hermana- ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

-¡Excelente!, mucho mejor –como no iba a estar contenta después de la visita que tuvo anoche…

-Me alegro… ¿Peigan me dijo que te llamó el doctor Salas ayer?

-Si, solo llamó para preguntarme como estaba y hacerme acordar que vendrá hoy.

-¡Verdad!, Lucrezia me dijo que vendría a las 4 de la tarde –soltó una pequeña carcajada- ¡que soy olvidadizo!, bueno, le diré a Peigan que te traiga algo de comer y le pediré a Lucrezia que venga a ayudarte a dar un baño¿te parece?

-Si.

-Bueno, me alegro que hayas despertado contenta- salió de la habitación.

Al poco rato que Miliardo se fue, llegó Peigan con una bandeja llena de frutas y tostadas, a la cual también venía agregada una tasa de té caliente. Después de eso, Noin fue a ayudarla a tomarse un baño para quedar lista para la visita del doctor. Como a las 3:30 Quatre fue a visitarla.

-Hola Quatre- lo saludó contenta, pero al ver la cara del chico de inmediato se sentó en la cama preocupada- ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada Relena- le respondió el rubio tratando de esforzar una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a la enferma- ¿qué tal amaneciste?

-Mucho mejor pero… ¿qué te sucede?- insistió aun preocupada la pacifista.

-Nada… es solo que…- bajó la cabeza muy triste- aunque esté con mis amigos… recién me vengo a dar cuenta que me siento solo… que necesito a alguien (me refiero a una mujer) que este conmigo… -le cayeron algunas lagrimas –me gustaría tener a alguien a quien abrazar, besar y entregarle un amor que para mí sería nuevo… creo que ahora que todo acabó me gustaría intentar armar una vida junto a alguien, aunque mis compañeros siempre estarán ahí… quisiera sentir el amor.

-Quatre…- levantó la cara húmeda de su amigo y le habló a la cara- tu eres una muy linda persona, un valiente piloto Gundam, un chico de buenos sentimientos, alegre y guapo. Estoy totalmente segura que encontrarás a esa persona especial que te merece, solo tienes que esperar a que llegue el amor…

-¿Y ya te llegó el amor a ti?

Esa pregunta la pilló de sorpresa, no podía llegar y decirle que amaba a Heero si era su amigo, pero tal vez el la entendería…

-Disculpa si te incomodó la pregunta- se disculpó- aunque… creo que es obvio ¿no?

-Yo… -¡qué podía decir!, se había puesto roja como tomate.

-Tú quieres a Heero ¿verdad?

No sabía qué contestar. Aunque estaba totalmente avergonzada asintió muy levemente. Lo que no esperaba era que el joven Winner sonriera ante su pequeña respuesta.

-Él tenía razón…

-¿"Él" quien?

-Disculpe señorita Darlian, buenas tardes –en ese momento entró a la habitación el doctor Salas.

-Me voy- se despidió Quatre parándose y caminando hacia la puerta- adiós Relena, adiós doctor, suerte en la terapia.

Cuando salió pensó que ni él ni aquel doctor podrían llegar a interferir en los sentimientos de Relena hacia Heero. Quería meditar, quería estar solo un momento, así que caminó hacia la sala de estar para poder estar tranquilo. Al llegar se encontró con el soldado perfecto.

-¿Heero¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó de inmediato, bajó la mirada y vio que llevaba una carpeta en la mano.

-Vine a dejar algo, pero ya me voy…- caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el rubio le habló.

-El doctor está arriba.

-¿Arriba?- giró la cabeza con seriedad, sus pasos se habían congelado ante aquel comentario- ¿dónde?

-Con Relena…- ya había dicho lo que su amigo necesitaba, sin decir mas caminó hacia el jardín.

* * *

-Bien, primero me interesa pasarte una crema por la espalda para relajarte los músculos antes de empezar los ejercicios- le explicó el doctor mientras sacaba todo lo necesario de su maletín. 

-Esta bien…

-Necesito que te saques la blusa- se dio vuelta- no miraré mientras lo haces, de ahí te cubres con el cobertor y te sientas un poco más hacia delante.

Relena hizo caso a las instrucciones muy tímidamente sin dejar ni un segundo al descubierto ninguna parte comprometedora. Mientras que Heero Yui veía furioso aquella escena desde una parte muy oscura cerca de la puerta de la pieza. No podía contener su rabia, aquel idiota tocaría la blanca y delicada espalda de Relena, quien se encontraba en ese momento totalmente desnuda e indefensa. Cómo ese estúpido tenía el privilegio de estar haciendo lo que él deseaba con tantas ganas, la tenía ahí, semidesnuda y con su espalda a total disposición de carisias y besos que se moría por darle. Nunca había sufrido un golpe interior tan fuerte y tampoco sabía el amor tan grande que sentía por Relena hasta ese momento. Se retiró sin ser notado.

Después de masajearle la espalda con la crema, el doctor la ayudó a pararse y empezaron a hacer pequeños ejercicios para que la columna de la joven fuera movilizándose de a poco. Los ejercicios duraron una hora y luego se volvió a acostar.

-Estuvimos muy bien hoy- dijo el doctor guardando sus cosas- si seguimos así se podrá recuperar muy pronto.

-¡Que bien!

-Yo también deseo mucho que se mejore totalmente…- se quedó pegado mirándola y eso la hizo sentirse incomoda, por suerte a los segundos se dio cuenta y siguió guardando sus cosas- ¿cuándo puede recibirme otra vez señorita Darlian?

-¡Cuando usted quiera doctor!

-Si fuera por mí vendría todos los días- le confesó un tanto avergonzado.

-Si el que venga todos los días hará mi recuperación mas rápida pues que sea así- le respondió seria, no pensaba en aquel médico, sino en Heero, al que se moría de ganas por ver.

-Estoy de acuerdo- finalizó el señor Salas cerrando su bolso- mañana vendré a la misma hora.

* * *

Igual que la noche anterior, el frío que entraba por la ventana la despertó, solo que ahora al sentarse se encontró con la cara rígida del chico de cabellos revueltos que estaba parado en el mismo sitio de la otra vez. 

-Heero… - le dijo Relena con una sonrisa, no sabía si estaba soñando que aquella noche se repetía o de verdad él estaba ahí de nuevo frente a ella.

-Que tal Relena- le devolvió el saludo sin articular expresión alguna.

-Yo quería decirte que…

-¿Que la pasaste bien en la sesión de hoy con el doctor?- saltó Heero sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó impresionada- yo no e hablado de…

-Dime Relena¡qué pasa!- el joven empezó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro desordenándose el cabello con ambas manos.

-¿Qué pasa de qué?- preguntó sin entender.

-¡Con ese tipo¡con quien más!

-¡No pasa nada con él, Heero!… - le aclaró con seguridad - ¡sabes que él no me interesa porque…- las palabras no le salían, era como si por ese instante hubiera quedado muda¡era el maldito momento y no podía decirlo!

-¿Ves? sí te interesa ese idiota…

-No… -le empezaron a correr las lágrimas, era una cobarde al no decirle de una vez sus sentimientos.

-Relena…-dejó de dar vueltas, se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente – ¿corresponderás al interés de ese tipo por ti?

-No –contestó mirándolo a los ojos –el no es quien me interesa.

-Prométemelo.

-¡Te lo juro, no me interesa!

Con esa respuesta se sintió mucho mas aliviado. Caminó hacia la ventana y antes de irse dijo:

-Si te llega a hacer algo, lo mato.

* * *

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Maximiliano Salas caminando lentamente a la cocina de su casa. Andaba en pijama, un ruido lo había despertado. Al llegar a la pequeña sala de estar junto a la cocina se encontró cara a cara con un muchacho que le parecía conocido. 

-Buenas noches, doctor- lo saludó el joven de mirada fría.

-¡Qué hace aquí¡llamaré a la policía!- lo amenazó sin saber exactamente como reaccionar.

-No es necesario, solo vengo a dejarle clara una cosa: no intente nada con Relena Darlian¿me oyó?

-¿Quién eres TÚ para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?- Salas dio unas carcajadas que resonaron por toda la habitación.

-Soy el guardaespaldas de la señorita Darlian- sacó con decisión una pistola de su chaqueta y apuntó al doctor a quien no despegó su mirada llena de furia- y si NO desea hacerme caso se las verá conmigo.

-Soy el médico de la señorita Darlian y mi obligación es ir todos los días a visitarla- le aclaró el doctor con voz nerviosa.

-Usted lo dijo, solo es su médico, así que no se atreva a tocarla con otras intenciones ni a llamarla por teléfono ¿entendió?

Cuando Maximiliano Salas asintió, Yui bajó el arma y se marchó.

* * *

Al día siguiente la sesión estuvo normal, esta vez iniciaron los ejercicios sin que Relena tuviera crema en la espalda (al parecer ya no era necesario). Todo indicaba que en 2 días mas dejaría el reposo y eso la ponía a Relena muy contenta. 

Cuando terminaron ella notó un cambio en el doctor, estaba triste y desanimado. Pero tal vez eso era mejor porque su otra actitud la ponía nerviosa. A cada rato pensaba en Heero y en lo miedosa que fue aquella noche al no decirle lo que sentía. También le preocupaba que él le hiciera algo al doctor, aunque ahora parecía más alejado y eso la tranquilizaba. Lo único que quería era dejar de estar en cama, se sentía alejada del mundo (aunque su hermano, Noin, Peigan y Quatre siempre la iban a ver), quería salir a pasear por el jardín, sentir el aire fresco… como el aire que entraba por la ventana cuando Heero la iba a ver… no era su imaginación, él estaba celoso del señor Salas, pero no entendía por qué no le decía al menos que "la quería" si hacía esa clase de arrebatos… si le dijera algo así ella estaría mas segura de decirle las cosas.

-Yo solo te quiero a ti… y lo sabes…- dijo en voz alta para sí misma.

* * *

Pasaron 2 días de ejercicios intensivos y tal como lo habían previsto ya podía caminar casi sin complicaciones. Todos miraban felices como Relena caminaba por la pieza casi sin la ayuda del doctor, sentía que por fin podía hacer lo que quisiera, así que organizó un paseo con Miliardo al parque que estaba a una cuadra de la mansión para el día domingo (que era mañana), unas horas antes de su última sesión. 

Aquel domingo despertó radiante, todo estaba bien y ella se sentía totalmente recuperada. Se baño, vistió y bajó a desayunar. Era súper extraño caminar por la casa después que estuvo casi una semana en su habitación. Noin desayunó con ella porque su hermano se había quedado dormido y en ese momento se estaba bañando.

Cuando estuvo totalmente arreglada fue a buscarlo al despacho, pero no estaba ahí, así que se sentó en el gran sillón de cuero frente al computador del escritorio. Iba a jugar solitario cuando de pronto algo sobre el escritorio que le llamó la atención, era un contrato de trabajo que decía ¡¿Heero Yui?!, en el documento salía que le prestaría servicios a Miliardo Peacecraft como guardaespaldas de la señorita Relena Darlian desde el día… "lunes pasado" (¡el día de la fiesta!) durante un período de tiempo indefinido… Dejó el contrato donde estaba sin pestañar durante un buen rato, no lo podía creer¡Heero había sido contratado para que la cuidara¡osea que no fue coincidencia que la encontrara cuando se calló del caballo¡osea que no la iba a visitar por celos sino por protegerla¡osea que en verdad no le importaba y solo hacía su trabajo!... fue una tonta…-empezó a sollozar en silencio -¿cómo pudo pensar que "el soldado perfecto" podía quererla?, todo el tiempo fue "una misión" para él… ¡nada mas que eso!... ¡jugó con sus sentimientos, le hizo ilusiones!... no quería volver a saber de él NUNCA MÁS.

-¿Relena?- Miliardo entró al despacho- ¿pasa algo?

No tuvo respuesta, ella subió la cabeza para mirar frente a frente a su hermano y con una frialdad similar a la de Yui le pregunto:

-¿Le pagas a Heero para que me cuide?

-Relenela… lo hice porque…

-No me digas nada- lo cortó bajando de nuevo la cabeza- yo sé que lo hiciste por mi seguridad y te lo agradezco. Por favor dejemos el paseo al parque para otro día… no me siento muy bien.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, las lágrimas caían como pileta de sus ojos.

-Señorita Relena, justo la iba a buscar…- la detuvo Peigan al verla llegar a la sala, cuando le vio la cara siguió lo que iba a decir pero con tono preocupado- este joven la esta buscando… -atrás de él se encontraba Heero con un ramo de flores, al verla se le borró de inmediato la sonrisa que llevaba. Peigan se fue para dejarlos solos.

-¿Estás bien Relena?- le preguntó muy preocupado caminando hacia ella. No tuvo respuesta, ella lo miraba más fría que nunca, su cara estaba rígida y sus ojos muy rojos por las lágrimas que aun salían de ellos.

-Yo… te traje esto- el chico le extendió el brazo para entregarle las flores. Quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando ella tomo el ramo de flores y lo arrojó con fuerza al piso- ¿qué pasa? vine a verte ahora que te encuentras recuperada y…

-¡CALLATE!- quedó totalmente paralizado con aquel grito de la pacifista- ERES UN MENTIROSO DE LA PEOR CALAÑA¡ME ENGAÑASTE! ME HICISTE PENSAR QUE SÍ TE IMPORTABA ¡PERO NO!, TE PAGABAN POR HACERLO, JUGASTE CONMIGO, ME HICISTE ALEJAR DEL DOCTOR POR CAPRICHO A PROTEGERME… -lloró - ¿SIEMPRE FUI UNA ESTÚPIDA MISION PARA TI VERDAD?

-No… siempre haz sido algo más que una misión para mi Relena, yo…

-¡NO QUIERO SABER NUNCA MAS DE TI HEERO YUI¡VETE DE MI VIDA PARA SIEMPRE¡VENDE EL COLLAR QUE TE PASÉ Y DEJA EL TRABAJO DEL AEROPUERTO PARA NO VERTE LA CARA OTRA VEZ!

-Por favor… no digas eso… -dijo el joven con la voz entrecortada.

-¡VETE DE MI CASA Y DE MI VIDA AHORA MISMO¡ENCANTADA ROMPERÉ EL CONTRATO POR TI¡AHORA VETE Y DEJAME SOLA PARA SIEMPRE!

Yui hizo caso de inmediato. Relena subió corriendo a su habitación, lloraba con muchas energías, tiró las cosas por todos lados mientras se maldecía a ella misma por ser tan tonta. Los llantos no cesaron hasta que golpearon la puerta.

-¡No quiero ver a nadie!

-Disculpe, soy el doctor Salas.

-Oh, perdón- se secó las lágrimas rápidamente- pase.

-¿Qué le pasó señorita Darlian?- caminó directo hacia ella tirando el bolso sin darse cuenta y se sentó a su lado.

-Nada…es solo que me enteré que una persona se me empezó a acercar solo porque era "parte de su trabajo"- le explicó mirando triste a la nada.

-¿Se refiere a un joven que dice ser su guardaespaldas?

-Si¿cómo sabe de él?- le preguntó impresionada.

-Fue a mi casa y me amenazó con una pistola, dijo que no me acercara a usted.

-¡Qué se cree!

-¿Usted quiere que me aleje?- esto se lo preguntó a los ojos, Relena sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago- recuerde que esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos.

-Si desea verme no será problema para mi- prefirió mirar para otro lado al decir esto- y por favor trátame de "tu" y dime "Relena".

-De acuerdo –se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en la cara –Relena… tu también me puedes decir "Maximiliano"

Luego de la conversación empezaron con los ejercicios. Aunque sintió el gran cariño de Maximiliano hacia ella, la gran tristeza que sentía dentro se notaba en su cara, quería llorar hasta quedar totalmente seca y cuando el doctor se fue eso hizo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (x siacaso LA HISTORIA SIGUE), manden mensajes con sus opiniones! 1000 saludos a todos y muchas gracias otra vez x sus ánimos! 


	6. Capítulo 6

Disculpen la demora, es que estoy con muchas cosas en la universidad. Aquí les dejo el 6to cap! se que esta corto, pero es la primera vez que me cuesta tanto decidir el rumbo de una historia. Ojala les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

---- _Flash Back ---- _

-Bien Heero… - inició la conversación cuando ambos entraron a su despacho- te traje hasta aquí porque quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Tu cuidas a mi hermana Relena?

-Sí… -respondió Yui después de un pequeño silencio.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde siempre.

-Ok –sonrió un poco y empezó a pasearse mientras el joven lo miraba con seriedad –yo sé que trabajas en el aeropuerto… pero me imagino que no debes ganar mucho…

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-Para mí si la tiene, –se detuvo y lo miró fijo sin perder la amabilidad –porque a mi hermana no le gusta que vivas como debes estarlo haciendo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Miliardo?

-A que quiero pagarte por el trabajo que estás haciendo –caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó.

-¿Cuál trabajo? –dijo el chico frunciendo el seño - cuidar a Relena es algo que yo hago porque…- no continuó, era obvio lo que seguía.

-Si entiendo por qué lo haces, pero me gustaría pagarte por eso –sacó un documento del cajón –se que necesitas el dinero… por eso lo hago…

Heero lo miró pensativo durante mucho rato, el documento era un contrato de trabajo como "guardaespaldas de Relena Darlian".

-¿Relena sabe de esto?

-Si supiera no me hubiera dejado hacerlo, por eso me gustaría que este trabajo se mantuviera en secreto- estiró el papel sobre la mesa y le entregó una pluma.

Después de dudarlo mucho, el soldado perfecto firmó y salió del despacho.

_---- Fin Flash Back ----_

-Relena… -en ese momento él se encontraba tirado en su cama en plena oscuridad. Sentía como si le hubieran dado un balazo y siguiera agonizando sin llegar morir. Aquellos gritos aun resonaban en su cabeza, no podía creer que la había perdido… sin haber llegado a tenerla, tampoco podía imaginar no volver a verla, pero ella se lo había pedido… y eso tendría que hacer.

Unos golpes a la puerta lo despertaron de sus pensamientos. Se paró desganado y abrió.

-Heero- eran Quatre y Duo- que bueno encontrarte.

-Que quieren…- sus amigos notaron que sus ojos estaban rojos y su mirada aparte de estar seria como siempre, tenía una notoria tristeza.

-Quatre me pidió que lo trajera… -le explicó Duo auto invitándose a pasar, el rubio lo siguió –me contó lo que pasó… -agregó de mala gana.

Los tres se sentaron en la cama. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, porque simplemente se trataba de Heero, el más reservado de todos sus compañeros.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- se atrevió a preguntarle Quatre rompiendo aquel silencio incómodo.

-Lo que ella me pidió- contesto mas serio que nunca.

-¿Osea que no le explicaras las cosas?- le preguntó Duo un poco alterado.

-¿Y qué le puedo explicar si no quiere ni verme la cara?

-Explícale que aceptaste ese trabajo porque la quieres.

-No lo haré… no me creerá.

-Heero no seas tonto… -lo regañó el risueño del grupo – ¡ve y dile antes que ese doctor se te adelante! –el recién nombrado lo miró sintiéndose un poco amenazado.

-Duo tiene razón… -lo apoyó Quatre -hoy el doctor salió mas contento de la visita que otras veces… creo que se seguirán viendo.

-Si ella quiere verlo a él y no a mí es asunto de ella… -no le importó que estuvieran ahí los dos chicos, no aguantó las lágrimas que quisieron salir de sus ojos.

-Amigo… -le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda el joven de trenza –no puedes negarte a aclararle las cosas…

-Claro que no- agregó el joven de ojos verdes bajando la cabeza- y menos si ella te ama… -los dos presentes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Eso crees tú…- le dijo Yui desanimado.

-No…

-Sí¡qué hablas si no tienes idea!

Quatre se paró de un salto y con toda la impaciencia acumulada le gritó:

-¡HABLO, PORQUE ELLA MISMA ME LO DIJO!

-¿En... en serio…?- le preguntó esperanzado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡SÍ, Y NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ ESTÁS ASÍ SI TU ESTABAS SEGURO DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TI!

-No lo se… creo que era algo que yo creía nada mas…

-¡Viste que eres un tonto amigo!- se burló Duo contento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó con mucho sueño, no pudo parar de llorar en toda la noche. Se bañó y vistió para bajar a desayunar. En la mesa estaba Miliardo y Noin a quienes no habló durante todo el desayuno. No estaba enojada con su hermano, pero si ofendida por haber hecho todo a sus espaldas. 

Después Maximiliano la fue a buscar para ir de paseo a la playa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a la playa –le comentó sin ánimos al pelirrojo mientras caminaban por la orilla acompañados de un helado.

-Yo tampoco, el trabajo me mantiene muy ocupado…

-El mío también, cuando no estoy de vacaciones.

La verdad no tenía ganas de nada, había aceptado la invitación de Maximiliano solo por no ser mal agradecida después de haberla ayudado. El estar ahí en la playa la hizo acordarse de la primera vez que vio a Heero… para variar se encontraba en una misión, siempre tan serio y lejano con ella… hasta incluso intentó matarla muchas veces, pero no lo hizo… ahora sabía que lo había hecho por simple gusto, por sembrarle ilusiones durante todo este tiempo… ¡tenía que olvidarse de él de una vez por todas!

-¿Relena me escuchas?

-Ah, si, dime.

-Nada –le sonrió tiernamente –no te ves muy bien¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Si… por favor.

Cuando llegaron ella se bajó del auto y él la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por el paseo Maximiliano- le agradeció educadamente con una tímida sonrisa.

-Por nada, siempre es un gusto estar contigo…- empezó a acercar su cara a la de ella, pero la pacifista se alejó -nos vemos - se despidió resignado el doctor dándole un respetuoso beso en la mejilla.

Entró nerviosa y saludó Peigan que la fue a recibir. Subió las escaleras, caminó a su pieza y abrió la puerta. Al entrar alguien rápidamente la atrapa por atrás y le tapa la boca con fuerza. Asustada al no saber que pasaba, empieza a quejarse y a tratar de patear al que la sostenía pero era en vano. Luego el agresor se da vuelta para quedar frente a ella y la acorraló contra la pared quedando muy juntos sin que pudiera escaparse. Tratando de ahogar los gritos histéricos de la joven, Heero le dijo:

-Relena… escúchame… - ella siguió tratando de gritar, pero se había quedado quieta- tengo que explicarte lo que pasó…- le destapó la boca. Estaban muy cerca, se miraron unos segundos directamente a los ojos.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Yui…- le dijo la chica con rigidez, no caería otra vez en su juego.

-Claro que sí –insistió mirándola con seriedad para que entendiera –yo no acepté ese trabajo por dinero…

-¡No te creo NADA!- empezó a patalear sin éxito- ¡suéltame!

-¡Escúchame!- la agarró con más fuerza quedando totalmente pegados, ahora le hablaba a mínimos centímetros de su boca- acepté el trabajo porque siempre te he cuidado y lo sabes.

-Lo hacías para burlarte de mi¿verdad?, para hacerme ilusiones…

-Claro que no… lo hacía porque me importabas y se que yo a ti también- la miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo…- le comunicó la chica mirando para otro lado.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó un poco asustado.

-Porque ya no me importas Heero.

-No te creo- negó con seguridad - mírame a los ojos y dímelo de frente- le tomó la cara para que ella lo viera directamente- dímelo.

Hubo un corto silencio hasta su repentina respuesta.

-¡SUÉLTAME!- le gritó empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas logrando apartarlo- ¿QUÉ TE CREES AL VENIR A MI HABITACIÓN A INTERROGARME? ES ASUNTO MÍO QUIEN ME IMPORTA O NO¡ERES UN DESCARADO Y SINVERGUENZA!

-¿Acaso ahora te empezó importar ese doctor en vez de yo de un día para otro?- preguntó Heero incrédulo. Ella se demoró en contestar.

-Eso no te incumbe.

El chico se enojó ante aquella resistencia a contestarle algo que él merecía saber.

-Ah… ¿entonces ahora te convertiste en una…- una dolorosa cachetada cortó lo que iba a decir.

-¿Eso es TODO lo que viniste a decirme?- le preguntó dando unos pasos hacia atrás mirándolo muy resentida, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-No… también vine a decirte… -caminó hacia la puerta mirándola con seriedad (pero en el fondo se sentía un miserable al haberla casi insultado) -viernes 14 de febrero, en la playa, a las 5 de la tarde –giró la manilla –y trata de no llevar al doctor…

-¿Cómo sabes que fui hoy a la playa con Maximiliano?

-Como te dije antes Relena, yo siempre te estoy cuidando y ese cuento de que no te intereso no te lo crees ni tu misma… -se fue dejando a la pacifista totalmente paralizada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, les doy las gracias x los mensajes que dejaron, me motivaron MUCHO, x favor sigan opinando para saber que les parece. La historia sigue pero esta muy cerca del final. Saludos a todos! 


	7. Capítulo 7

Holaaa, perdonen la demora, por fin termine la semana de evaluaciones, aqui va el capítulo. La verdad es q hace mucho tiempo que lo estaba escribiendo (tal vez por eso salió tan largo xD). Aquí se los dejo, ojalá les guste:

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

-Señorita Relena, tiene teléfono- le informó Peigan cuando estaba desayunando.

-Gracias… _¿Aló? _

_-Hola Relena, habla Trowa…_

_-¡Hola¿cómo estás? _

_-Muy bien… llamaba para hacerte una invitación._

_-¿Cuál sería?_

_-Mañana me caso con Catherine._

Hubo un silencio gracias a la impactante noticia.

_-Me alegro mucho, que buena noticia –_logró decir despertando de la impresión.

_-Sí, se que es muy encima pero ¿para qué aplazarlo mas tiempo?_

_-Tienes razón…_

_-Será en la mansión de un familiar de ella, a las 9 de la noche, la dirección si quieres se la doy a Peigan…_

_-Es buena idea… aquí te lo paso…_

_-Bueno…_

_-Adiós…_

_-Adiós._

Le pasó el teléfono al mayordomo y siguió desayunando mucho más emocionada que antes. Pero a los segundos se dio cuenta de algo: era obvio que Heero también iría. No se atrevería a verlo a la cara, no después de lo que le dijo… la ofendió demasiado. Pero de todas maneras era como si él ya supiera de sus sentimientos… ¿y si se estaba burlando otra vez de ella¿y si eso de juntarse en la playa el viernes solo era para hacerle ilusiones?, sintió un fuerte revoltijo en el estómago.

Como al otro día sería el matrimonio, tenía que ir a comprar el vestido de inmediato, y para eso le pidió a Quatre que la acompañara (Noin y su hermano habían viajado). Le pidieron al chofer que los llevara a las tiendas de ropa formal más cercas y se pusieron a ojear las vitrinas.

-¿No te molesta acompañarme Quatre?- le preguntó un poco cohibida.

-Para nada- le contestó el rubio dedicándole una amable sonrisa- yo también pensaba venir a buscar algo para mi.

-A que bien… ¡mira! allá hay ropa bonita…

-Vamos…

Caminaron por todas las tiendas del lugar y no tardaron mucho en escoger lo que se pondrían. Después de salir de la tienda de zapatos pasaron a tomarse unos jugos.

-¡Me encantó el vestido que compre!- le comentó dando unos saltitos en la silla.

-Se te veía muy bien- se limitó a opinar el chico un poco avergonzado.

-Ojala le guste a…- dijo para sí misma.

-¿Heero?- le preguntó el rubio mirándola entretenido. Ella se paralizó al darse cuenta que había dicho aquello en voz alta, se murió de vergüenza y rápidamente miró para otro lado poniéndose roja como tomate- yo creo que le encantará.

-¡Hola chicos!- los saludó Hilde acercándose a ellos acompañada de una amiga. Relena dio gracias infinitas al cielo por haber puesto a la chica ahí justo en aquel momento.

-¿Como estás Hilde?- le devolvió el saludo Quatre, tan educado como siempre.

-Bien, aquí comprando nuestros vestidos para la boda.

-¿Ambas van?

-Sí, como es con pareja si se desea… - Relena y Quatre no entendieron, se miraron unos segundos y luego volvieron a mirar a Hilde- ¡ah!, que mal educada, les presento a Melissa.

-Hola –la saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hola –les regresó el saludo la chica. Tenía el cabello color chocolate, ojos verdes y era un poco morena, en resumen: era bonita.

-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir- se despidió la ex soldado mirando su reloj- nos vemos mañana, adiós.

-Adiós –se despidieron todos.

-¿Nos vamos nosotros también?- preguntó la pacifista a su amigo al ver que los dos habían terminado sus jugos.

-Esta bien.

* * *

Se había empezado a arreglar desde hace dos horas y ya estaba lista. Cuando salió a la sala de estar, Quatre la miró impresionado y Peigan la ayudó con su vestido para salir a la limosina. Cuando ambos se sentaron partió el vehículo. 

Estaba muy nerviosa, por un lado no quería ver a Heero pero por otro lado sí, aunque lo que más sabía en ese momento, era que sus nervios no valían la pena ya que la ocasión era muy importante y eso la hacía feliz.

Cuando llegaron un mayordomo les abrió la puerta de la limosina, el umbral de la puerta estaba elegantemente decorado (algo que le llamó la atención, puesto que Trowa y Catherine trabajan en el circo). Al entrar el novio los recibió con una radiante sonrisa, Catherine estaba un poco mas allá hablando con otros invitados.

-¡Hola¡qué alegría verlos aquí!

-Hola Trowa- lo saludó Relena abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas- ¡estoy tan feliz por ustedes!

-Gracias…

-¡Felicitaciones amigo!- lo felicitó Quatre dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda- el primero de nosotros que se casa… ¡ya era hora!

-Hola Relena, hola Quatre…- los saludó Catherine cordialmente, estaba con un simple pero hermoso vestido de novia- muchas gracias por venir, en serio se los agradezco…

-¡Miren!- avisó Trowa emocionado mirando atrás de ella y el rubio- ahí vienen Heero y Duo.

Relena sintió de inmediato un escalofrío que la hizo tiritar levemente, después volteó igual que Quatre para "verificar" lo que el novio había dicho. Y así era: en ese momento iban entrando Duo con Hilde tomada del brazo, ambos muy elegantes y contentos. Pero algo que los impactó más, fue ver a Heero con un atuendo formal que lo hacía verse más apuesto que nunca. Aunque en ese momento había algo MUCHO más impactante que eso, y era Melissa que se encontraba tomada del brazo del soldado perfecto.

Quatre en ese instante tomó con cuidado el brazo de su amiga en señal de apoyo. Ella estaba mirando totalmente helada a los que habían llegado.

Heero al ver a la pacifista no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, simplemente estaba hermosa, la miró de pies a cabeza sin importarle la cara de tonto que podía estar poniendo.

-Hola chicos- fue a saludarlos Trowa un poco extrañado ante la presencia de la "acompañante" de Heero. Los demás se acercaron igual que él.

-Hola –saludaron los recién llegados mirando a los novios, menos Heero que aun observaba de reojo a Relena.

-Les presento a mi amiga Melissa- dijo Hilde un poco incomoda. Todos la saludaron.

-Relena y yo ya la conocemos¿verdad?- comentó Quatre fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Sí… ya la conocíamos… -coincidió con él la chica adquiriendo la misma sonrisa de su amigo.

Duo y Heero intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-Pasen a servirse un trago antes que llegue el señor del registro civil…- les ofreció Catherine tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso. En silencio todos hicieron caso.

-¿Estás bien Relena?- le preguntó el rubio disimuladamente mientras tomaban una copa de la mesa de aperitivos.

-No lo puedo creer… ¡es un fresco!- contestó apretando la copa sin darse cuenta.

-No lo juzgues… tal vez la trajo por…por…

-¡Porque es un fresco!, no lo soporto... disculpa, vuelvo un minuto- dejó la copa en la mesa y caminó furiosa hacia la puerta. Sin querer choco con alguien que iba entrando y todos en la sala voltearon.

-¡¿Maximiliano?!- dijo impresionada al verlo.

-Hola Relena –la saludó el médico que evidentemente se mostró mas feliz al verla- ¿conoces a mi prima Catherine?

-Si… ella es…

-¡Qué chico es el mundo!, esta es mi casa.

-Ah… -atinó a decir aun impresionada.

-Me alegra mucho verte –la abrazó cariñosamente.

Todos los presentes miraban impresionados. Heero desde la mesa de los canapés hervía de rabia al ver de nuevo a ese tal Maximiliano junto a Relena.

Después del abrazo fueron donde estaba Quatre y se pusieron a conversar hasta que llegaron todos los invitados (incluyendo a WuFei) y al rato llegó el encargado del registro civil.

Todos pasaron al jardín y se fueron acomodando como ellos quisieron en unas sillas muy decoradas que miraban hacia una mesa larga con un mantel blanco. La ceremonia fue muy linda y emotiva, aunque los jóvenes Gundam nunca fueron buenos para demostrarse cariño, el ambiente demostraba un gran aprecio y felicidad hacia los novios. Hubo lágrimas y risas, pero todo el acontecimiento resultó grandioso para todos los presentes.

Cuando acabó la ceremonia fueron a felicitar a los novios y pasaron otra vez a la sala donde estaba el cóctel, pero ahora se habían agregado unos carritos con platos de comida para el que quisiera comer en una de las mesas que habían puesto.

-Estuvo hermosa la boda –comentó Relena a Quatre y Maximiliano que la acompañaron todo el rato.

-Si, me alegra haber podido ayudar en la boda de mi prima… desde que me fui del país a los cuatro años que no la veía- contó el doctor.

-Eso es mucho tiempo…

-Claro que lo es, pero ahora no pretendo irme de aquí…- Relena se sintió un poco incómoda ante el comentario.

-Mmm… voy al baño- dijo caminando hacia la puerta del salón esperando no chocar con nadie esta vez. Caminó hacia la sala de estar y preguntó a algún empleado dónde se encontraba el baño. Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo indicado.

-Hasta que por fin te despegaste de tus guardaespaldas, Relena –la detuvo alguien que definitivamente no deseaba ver.

-Al menos ellos lo hacen porque quieren, no porque les pagan… ¿verdad Heero?- le contestó sarcásticamente dándose vuelta y cruzando los brazos.

-Si… -cruzó también los brazos con una sonrisa pícara –pero llega a parecer que le pagaran a ese doctorcito por meterse donde tú estás.

-El es primo de Catherine…- le dijo con rigidez- y esta es su casa.

-¡Me alegro!- saltó el chico borrando la sonrisita que tenía- así ya sabes donde vive para venirlo a ver.

-¿Por qué no te vas con Melissa?- le preguntó ya empezando a enfurecerse- de seguro te esta esperando…

-¿Te molesta que Melissa me haya acompañado?

-La verdad es que me da lo mismo, se ve una linda chica…

-Pero tú eres mucho mas linda que ella –se acercó un poco a ella observándola detenidamente. El vestido que traía puesto la hacía verse estupenda, tenía un provocativo escote y la espalda descubierta, era largo con transparencias y de color negro.

-Deja de molestarme y vete con tu nueva amiga¿quieres?

-¡Viste que estas celosa!

-¡¿Yo?!, claro que no- le contestó negando con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, no lo niegues…

-¡Déjame en paz!-dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Estaba cansada de que se siguiera burlando de ella, él definitivamente ya sabía de sus sentimientos y para colmo se atrevía a decirle que estaba celosa.

-Llegaste por fin- se le acercó Maximiliano apenas ella entró al salón- pensaba que te habías perdido.

-No, no me perdí- le contestó de mala gana- ¿y Quatre?

-Salió al jardín, dijo que quería pasear.

-Ah, esta bien.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, segura…- le respondió un poco irritada y él dejó de insistir quedando un incómodo silencio- no me siento bien, quiero irme.

-Claro, llamaré a tu limosina, espérame unos minutos.

-Bueno…

Aprovechó de usar ese tiempo en ir a despedirse de los novios, que estaban con Duo, Hilde, WuFey y (por desgracia) con Heero.

-Chicos, ya me voy… estuvo muy linda la boda.

-¿Tan pronto te vas Relena?- le preguntó Catherine tristemente impresionada.

-Sí, no me siento muy bien- no pudo evitar mirar al soldado perfecto de mala gana al decir esto.

-No te vayas Relena- le pidió Yui, haciendo que los presentes se extrañaran de que él sacara la voz.

-Lo ciento, disfruten la fiesta, buenas noches- se dio vuelta justo cuando Maximiliando estaba llegando donde ella.

-Ya esta la limosina afuera- le comunicó muy amable. Eso hizo enojar a Heero.

-Gracias…- salió del salón con el doctor a su lado- ¿podrías decirle a Quatre que yo me fui?

-Claro…- le dijo un poco nervioso mientras salían de la mansión.

-Bueno… buenas noches Maximiliano- se despidió junto al vehículo tratando de sonreír un poco.

-Relena… me gustaría decirte algo…- empezó a apretarse las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Puede esperar hasta mañana?

-No… si es rápido…

-Dime entonces.

-Relena yo… estoy enamorado de ti- sin previo aviso y dejándola rotundamente impresionada en un instante la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Ella no respondió al beso, de hecho, tenía los ojos abiertos mientras él la sostenía, mientras ocurría esto, pudo ver a Heero en el umbral de la puerta observando la escena. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar se quitó rápidamente de los brazos del doctor.

-Maximiliando… yo no…- miró a Heero preocupadísima y luego al pelirrojo, ahí él se dio cuenta que el joven había visto todo.

-Relena, ese tipo no te conviene…- le dijo muy triste- te a hecho sufrir mucho.

La pacifista no dijo nada, miró a Heero que seguía observándolos tan serio como nunca antes lo había visto (la limosina estaba a unos considerables metros de la puerta de entrada).

-Hasta luego Maximiliano- atinó a despedirse aun shockeada por lo ocurrido y se subió a la limosina como debió haberlo hecho segundos antes para evitar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Dejen sus mensajes para saber q les parecio, trataré de subir el siguiente cap lo mas pronto posible, saludossss!!! 


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Estaba acostada en su cama solo acompañada por la soledad de la oscuridad que había en su habitación aquella noche tan molesta para ella. A cada rato se imaginaba a Heero parado a los pies de su cama para interrogarla como había hecho ya dos veces. Se sentía pésimo¿qué pensará de ella en este momento? aunque por un lado tal vez se dejaba de molestarla, si… tal vez fue para mejor… ¡claro que no Relena!, sabes que te mueres por decirle que entre tu y Maximiliano no hay nada y que a quien quieres es a él… pero… él también jugó con ella, no merecía ningún pito de explicación.

Entre tanto pensamiento se quedó dormida, y luego de unas horas fue despertada por Quatre:

-Relena, despierta, te traje el desayuno.

-¿Ah?- dijo muy somnolienta quitándose un montón de tapas del rostro- hola Quatre.

-Hola, te traje el desayuno yo, porque Peigan se enfermó y le dije se quedara en cama ¿hice bien?

-Claro que sí…- afirmó sentándose lentamente.

-Ten, ojala te guste –le puso la bandeja en las piernas.

-Gracias Quatre, te pasaste- le agradeció con una amable sonrisa, él se sentó a su lado.

-Mmm… ¿cómo estás?

Esa pregunta la dejó en blanco, ni siquiera ella sabía como estaba.

-No lo se…- respondió algo insegura, pero ya sabía a lo que quería llegar su amigo.

-Y… ¿por qué te fuiste anoche?, Maximiliano me avisó que te habías ido…

-Si… es que no me sentía muy bien.

Después de unos segundos de silencio el chico fue directo al grano.

-También me contó lo que hizo y que… bueno… -se puso nervioso – Heero estaba ahí.

Acordándose de lo ocurrido, Relena no pudo evitar apartar la bandeja y taparse la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué ocurrió después que me fui?- preguntó con las manos aun en la cara.

-Bueno… lo que pude ver yo cuando llegué del paseo por el jardín, fue a Heero más extraño de lo normal, la verdad es que lo encontré como era antes: serio, callado y con cara de amargado. Por eso le pregunté a Duo qué le había pasado y no tenía idea. Después de un rato llegó Maximiliano y me dijo lo que había pasado. Entonces, después…- se detuvo.

-¿Después qué?- le preguntó inquieta.

-Me fui –terminó.

La chica se tapó otra vez la cara.

-No sé que hacer…

-Habla con él.

-¡Claro que no!... no puedo hacer eso… ¿no te acuerdas que él se burló de mi?

-Relena –le dijo el rubio con paciencia –yo sé que tu quieres darle explicaciones aunque digas que no.

-Te equivocas, yo… -rápidamente se acostó y cubrió con las tapas en señal de derrota.

-Mmm… -miró su reloj pensativo -¿te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta para conversar con más claridad?

-Si… -contestó algo insegura aun debajo de las tapas –me parece buena idea.

-Ya, entonces te espero en la sala, baja cuando estés lista.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando el rubio salió de la habitación, fue al baño y se duchó, se vistió y terminó de tomar el desayuno de la bandeja. Después de peinarse bajó a la sala.

-¿Lista?

-Sí.

Salieron a pie de la mansión. Como querían caminar, decidieron ir al parque más cercano a despejarse y conversar.

-¿Cómo crees que estuvo la boda?- inició la conversación la pacifista.

-Estuvo bien linda, me alegro mucho por Trowa.

-Yo también, como tu bien dijiste: es el primero de ustedes que se casa y eso me da mucha alegría, porque están rehaciendo su vida y dedicándose a ser felices.

-¿Y tú Relena?- le preguntó el joven calmadamente- ¿te haz dedicado a ser feliz?

-El hecho de ayudar a promover la paz me hace muy feliz…- esa pregunta le llegó al corazón.

-Hablando de paz… ¿cuándo entras a trabajar de nuevo?

-En dos semanas más… tal vez eso me ayude olvidar algunas cosas…

-No digas eso.- la animó dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- En mi caso… ya pedí los pasajes.

-Nooo, por favor no te vayas Quatre- bajó la cabeza muy triste- me acostumbré a tenerte en mi casa… te convertiste en mi mejor amigo- agregó con una leve sonrisa.

-Tú también te haz convertido en mi mejor amiga Relena…

-¡Miren quienes están ahí!- los interrumpió una voz muy familiar, era Duo que se iba acercando con Melissa y para el impacto de Relena, también con Heero, quien al verla de inmediato cambió la cara, pasó de estar serio a enojado.

-¡Hola chicos!- los saludó Quatre fingiendo sorpresa ante el encuentro. Relena y el soldado perfecto entendieron al instante de qué se trataba todo.

-Hola –devolvieron todos el saludo menos Heero, que miraba la situación con indiferencia.

-¿Qué hacen por acá?- les preguntó Quatre amablemente.

-Vinimos a dar un paseo con Heero, y luego Melissa se entusiasmó- explicó Duo. Quatre lanzó una mirada tímida a la recién mencionada, que se puso colorada y bajó la vista con nerviosismo.

-Emm… ¿qué les parece si vamos por un helado a la tienda de la esquina?- les ofreció el chico de trenza al rubio y a Melissa sin olvidar "la misión" en la que se encontraban.

-¡Claro!- aceptaron Quatre y la chica al mismo tiempo. Con esto partieron dejando a Heero con su rabia interna tirando humos y a la pacifista más nerviosa que nunca.

Sin decir nada, el chico se sentó en una banca que estaba frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y la mirada rígida sin expresión alguna. Relena con mucho nerviosismo lo observó unos segundos, él no parecía tener la mínima intención de hablar.

-Mmm… bueno… este…- sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero no sabía qué decir- ¿cómo estas?- ¡que pésima pregunta!

-Como siempre… -le contestó sin ningún gesto y con mucha lejanía, ni siquiera la había mirado al contestar.

-Yo… quería decirte que…- le sudaban las manos y no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a temblar ligeramente- …entre yo y Maximiliano no hay nada.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- le preguntó sin dejar de mirar al frente, dándole mínima importancia a lo que ella había dicho.

-Porque… - se sintió pésimo, era el Heero de antes, sin duda- porque lo que viste fue algo en contra de mi voluntad.

-No vi que te desagradara…- siguió igual de serio.

-Pero yo no lo busqué…

Hubo un silencio tan incomodo que llegó a sentir escalofríos.

-Relena… -dijo el chico parándose sin voltear a verla, parecía que disponía a irse- no me interesa lo que hagas o pienses hacer con ese tipo, no me importa –cerró con seriedad y emprendió la marcha.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- lo detuvo Relena parándose de un salto de la banca, no pensó lo que dijo, solo lo dijo- ahora TÚ mírame a los ojos y dímelo a la cara, dime que no te importa…- se acercó a él con firmeza hasta quedar frente a frente. Se miraron unos segundos con extrema atención.

-Quítate Relena…- le dijo enfocando su mirada hacia otro lado y tratando de correrla con cuidado de su camino.

-Dímelo… -le insistió tratando de no apartarse.

-No…- le respondió esta vez sí pudiendo apartarla.

Relena angustiada y sintiendo que el alma se le estaba yendo le dijo:

-¿Dónde está el soldado perfecto?,¿el que no escapaba y temía a nada?

Heero se detuvo y le contestó sin voltear:

-Como soldado me e dado cuenta que e perdido esta batalla…- Relena lo observó con gran tristeza en su corazón, pero para su sorpresa el dijo algo más – la cual inicié el día que llegué a la Tierra y caí en la playa.

Sin decir más, se fue dejando a la pacifista destrozada en un mar de lágrimas, porque ella también se sentía derrotada por esta guerra con el amor, que al parecer nunca podría llegar a ser realidad.

* * *

Continúa... 


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, había ganado todas las guerras de su vida menos la de su corazón, todos los años que anheló estar junto a él se habían esfumado, era el fin de esta historia y de su vida personal, pronto volvería al trabajo y haría lo que desde siempre fue su tarea: promover la paz.

Luego de regresar a la mansión, Quatre le comunicó que había deseado quedarse, pero que buscaría algún sitio donde vivir para no incomodarla. Pronto llegarían su hermano y Noin, y de alguna forma todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad… pero algo había cambiado en estas vacaciones, ya sabía que era.

Con respecto a la decisión de su amigo estaba muy feliz, porque sabía que tenía mucho que ver con Melissa. Él le contó que el día del matrimonio ambos se encontraron en el jardín y se conocieron, él dice sentir algo espacial por ella y la verdad es que deseaba de todo corazón que eso funcionara bien, Quatre lo merecía.

Era 14 de febrero, día en que habían quedado de verse con Heero, pero era obvio que eso ya no iba, todo había terminado. Pasó toda la mañana acostada, era extraño, ya no le salían lágrimas, se sentía totalmente vacía, estaba hueca por dentro, sin ganas, sin ánimo de nada.

Almorzó tarde y luego se duchó, todo parecía pasar lentamente y sin significado alguno, nada tenía importancia de su atención, de hecho, apenas escuchó cuando Quatre le comunicó que saldría con Melissa y que volvería en unas horas. De pronto de preguntó¿Qué diablos hacía ella ahí¿era necesaria su existencia ahora que la paz ya estaba en el universo y Heero se había ido para siempre de su vida? Salió de la mansión con la mente en blanco, nada importaba ahora, todo llegaba a su fin.

Caminó mucho rato hasta llegar a la playa, ahí se encontraban todas las lágrimas saladas que le faltaban para expresar el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Se acercó a la orilla y se quitó los zapatos (la playa estaba vacía por la festividad del día), avanzó hasta que el agua tocó sus pies y mojara la parte de abajo de su vestido. El sol brillaba con felicidad aquel día de amor y las olas se movían con tranquilidad. Siguió caminando más al fondo, tenía el agua hasta la cintura, se soltó el cabello de aquel moño que la hacía verse tan anticuada aquellos días de trabajo. Era el momento de decir adiós, las lágrimas tenían abundantemente húmedas sus mejillas. Sin pensar más se desplomó en el agua.

Sentía como la marea movía su cuerpo, su cabello, sus piernas y sus brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, oía el ruido dentro del agua, era tan fuerte que le bloqueaban los pensamientos, era exactamente eso lo que quería.

De pronto sintió a alguien que la afirmó y la levantó con fuerza hacia la superficie, no quería abrir los ojos, el estar ese tiempo bajo el agua la había puesto débil. Así que la tomaron en brazos y la llevaron camino a la orilla.

Al abrir los ojos vio a quien menos esperaba ver, tal y como había hecho anteriormente, Heero la había salvado de nuevo. Él la miraba en silencio mientras caminaba contra las olas para llegar a la orilla. Al verla abrir los ojos su cara se vio muy aliviada.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla la puso con cuidado en la arena, ahí en completo silencio ella notó que el joven había ingresado al agua con ropa normal. No quería hablar, se sentía vacía, sin alma. Él se arrodilló quedando frente a ella y la miraba sin pronunciar palabra, su cara no expresaba nada.

-¿Por qué me sacaste del agua?- le preguntó Relena en voz baja mirando hacia el mar.

-No podía dejar que te fueras…-jadeó de cansancio - …sin pasarte esto- le contesto serio sacando de su bolsillo el collar que ella le había pasado la noche de la cena.

-Quédatelo, te servirá más a ti que a mí…

-¿Por qué?

La chica se paró con cuidado, siguió mirando las olas y con lágrimas brotando de nuevo por sus ojos ya rojos le dijo:

-Porque al igual que tu… yo perdí la batalla por la cual te lo pasé.

-No puedes decir eso… Relena… ¡tu eres una ganadora!- le dijo el chico parándose al igual que ella- tienes el apoyo universal, eres un ejemplo para la gente, tienes a las personas que quieres a tu lado brindándote su apoyo… ¿cómo vas a ser una perdedora?

-Te equivocas, –lo corrigió mirándolo con tristeza –no tengo a mi lado a la persona que más me importa…- Heero la miró paralizado- siempre perseguí y soñé el día en que llegara a estar conmigo…

-Relena…

-Es por eso… –lo cortó tratando de controlar sus emociones mirando hacia abajo –que soy una perdedora Heero, –se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos, ya era hora de hablar con la verdad –por no haber logrado nunca alcanzar tu amor…- las lágrimas cayeron sin compasión obligándola a cerrar los ojos para aguantar todo el dolor que la invadía. Sentía como la brisa intentaba inútilmente secar sus mejillas. Pero de pronto, un fuerte y suave calor se posó sobre sus helados labios, no podía creer que en ese instante Heero Yui la estaba besando. Era como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, él la abrazaba con fuerza y delicadeza indescriptible, sentía como las maripositas hacían que la sangre subiera a la cabeza por emoción, simplemente era un sueño que por fin estaba viviendo.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola a todos!, bueno, por fin terminé el fic, lamento no haberlo actualizado de inmediato, pero preferí entregarles los 2 últimos capítulos juntos. Espero que les haya gustado y doy infinitas gracias a los que lo siguieron. Por favor no olviden dejar mensajes para saber si les gustó o no. 

Se que la historia pudo haber tenido otro final, pero me siento satisfecha por como lo terminé, porque no quise hacerlo con las típicas "confesiones románticas" las que terminan con un "te amo", quise hacerlo como tal vez hubiera sido en la serie, con un final a reflexión (xP), el cual indicaba que por fin se habían dicho todo y era hora de estar juntos de una vez por todas.

Nos vemos quizas en otros fics que haga o lea, pondré mi mail en mi perfil por si quieren conversar de WG o de cualquier cosa (xD). 1000 saludos a todos!!!!


End file.
